Cookies
by adventure prince
Summary: A short one-shot where Spike tries to make Cookies for Twilight.


**AN: I do not own MLP FIM**

"Now Spike, Behave yourself while I'm gone, Twilight the little green haired boy as he stood in the door way.

"Yes Twilight" He replied, nodding his head up and down.

Twilight smiled and ruffled his green hair. "I'll be back in an hour" And with that she took her leave. Spike toddled over to the window and looked out to see Twilight walk away until she was completely out of site.

"Time to put my plan into action" He said cutely as he ran to the kitchen under the watchful eyes of Owlicious who followed him to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna make Twilight the best cookies she's ever tasted" Spike proclaimed as he rummaged through the cupboards to get the bowels he would need.

"Hoo" Owlicious hooted.

"Twilight, pay attention will ya!" Spike said in annoyance as he raced over to the corner and started to drag it over to the counter but half there the top of the bag ripped open and toppled over releasing a cloud of white into the air and once it cleared the entire kitchen was like a drawing that hadn't been coloured in and if not for his green eyes and loud coughing Spike would have been completely invisible.

"Oops" Spike muttered as he looked around the snowy white room, "Oh well, I can always clean up later" He muttered as he shook and dusted some the flour from his clothes, though patches still remained. "After all I only have an hour"

After salvaging what he could of the flour into the bowl, he went to get the eggs all of which got splatter onto the floor, luckily he saved too and went onto get the butter which splattered onto his face when he slipped onto the shattered eggs and flung it into the air and Owlicious had to lightly peck his hands away from the sugar every time he brought it too his mouth, the kitchen wouldn't be able to survive a hyper active ten-year-old. Then when it came time to pour the milk half of it wound up spilled down the kids shirt and embarrassingly enough on the front of his shorts. "I really should have worn an apron" He groaned.

But there was no time to lose after making the dough he managed to form the cookies with his little hands and impale them with chocolate chips and since there wouldn't be enough time to bake them in the oven Spike turned up the heat with his fire breath and in no time the cookies were baked and a bit burned.

"Now I just need to decorate them" Spike said proudly and started to smear the ready made Purple frosting onto the cookies and by the end the face on them looked something like Twilights face...if you squinted closely enough.

"Perfect" Spike smiled, then there he heard the door open, Twilight was home! looks like his decorating had taken more time then he thought. Quickly, Spike loaded the Cookies onto a tray.

"Spike I'm home!" Twilight called as she took her shoes off and set down the bag full of books that she had bought. "Spike?" Twilight called when there was no reply.

Then before she had a chance to worry, Spike came rushing out of the kitchen and she was speechless at what she saw. He was blotted with white patch's, he had egg yolks smeared on his shoes, his hear was sprinkled with sugar, he had butter dabbed on his cheeks and nose and in the name of Celestia herself that better not be what she thought it was darkening his shorts. "Spike! What in Equestria have you-" Twilight was cut off as a tray of half burnt cookies were presented to her.

"I-I made these for you" Spike said shyly, when it came down to presentation Spike was very bashful about his work despite his confidence in making it.

Twilight took a moment to look at the faces that were suppose to be hers and then plucked one of the treats off the trey and took a bite out of one, he was a little hard and crunchy and a very, very sweet but she could sense that a lot of effort and love had been put into them and that made them taste a lot better.

"W-Well?" Spike asked as a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

Twilight fixed him with a warm smile as she got on her knees and pulled him into a hug. "They're the best spike"

Spike was overjoyed and nuzzled into the teenage girls neck.

Twilight was so touched by Spike's gesture that when she saw the state of the kitchen she wasn't mad.

Spike was so happy that when Twilight popped him into the bath tub he didn't complain...much

**Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
